Prickly
by KirishimaAyama
Summary: Under a bristly exterior, just like the burry hedgehog, there lies the soft exposed underbelly one skylark is determined to conceal. But perhaps there is someone that would not mind being pricked by those sharp spikes. - TYL


**Title:** Prickly  
**Author:** KirishimaAyama**  
Pairing:** [BothTYL] 6918 (very minor 5927...)  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 1136  
**Disclaimer:**I wouldn't be writing this if I owned KHR.  
**A/N: **My first fic for KHR. Backlogging from Livejournal. [First Published 10th May 2010]  
http : / kirishimaayama . livejournal . com / 1160 . html

By the way, FF's restrictive formatting is not appreciated.

* * *

**Prickly**

**[6918]**

**...**

The guardians gathered in the large living room of the Vongola mansion as the sunlight slanted through the glass panes of the ornate windows on the old, yet surprisingly sturdy house. Hibari Kyoya leaned against one of the walls of the modestly furbished room, distant from the small cluster of other guardians, the usual irritable expression clear on his face and hands shoved in his pockets.

By pure luck, or perhaps it was fore planned, Mukuro Rokudo stood smiling in his customary manner to Hibari's distant right, his mismatched eyes focused on Chrome's interaction with the rest of the guardians, but who knew what went on behind that face and those eyes. He did not lean against the wall as Hibari did, but merely stood balancing on one leg, hands relaxed at his sides, and long hair streaming down his back.

A sense of tension shot through the air as Tsuna entered through the large double doors, Gokudera loyally or otherwise following on his heels as always, both clutching sheafs of paper. The other guardians immediately quietened and moved closer to where Hibari (and now Tsuna and Gokudera) stood near the doorway. Mukuro sidled closer to Hibari, his constantly amused expression not revealing anything. Hibari appeared to make no reaction either, though Mukuro could catch the slight turning of Hibari's head in the opposite direction. Mukuro's smile widened fractionally.

Tsuna began to report to all his guardians succinctly, with a lot more confidence than he would have had ten years ago, but Hibari was not paying attention. It didn't matter really, since Kusakabe was listening amongst the other guardians and would be able to report to him later, but Hibari was annoyed at the effect which Mukuro had produced in him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered his bitterness and hostility towards the illusionist who had defeated him easily so many years ago, the determination to beat him to the ground he'd once possessed in an abandoned Kokuyo building. He remembered the hatred he'd had for Mukuro's exploiting of his weakness. And yet, perhaps without all of that, he would have never have reached this point – the strongest in the Vongola.

Even so, ever since then he had taken every opportunity he could to fight Mukuro. Yet why was he now working with him? Why did he stand in this room now without attacking Mukuro? It had nothing to do with Sawada. Hibari was irritated at the insinuation that he would be tied down by someone, even as he had to admit Tsunayoshi Sawada was a exceedingly strong Mafia Boss.

Hibari did not notice Mukuro's eyes unwaveringly on his face, nor it seemed, did anyone else, as Mukuro turned his face toward Tsuna and gave the impression of listening. But Mukuro was, after all, an unmatched illusionist. Hibari eyes appeared fixed upon Tsuna's report, but Mukuro could see from the slightly vacant expression in Hibari's eyes that he wasn't listening. Listening with one ear himself, Mukuro continued to watch Hibari as Tsuna finished up his report.

Chattering now, most of the others followed Tsuna out, the atmosphere broken as the report ended. Yamamoto caught Tsuna up in a one armed hug as Gokudera annoyedly glared at them until they parted. Joking and laughing they left, catching up with each other. Chrome looked back as she left, but then turned and followed the others out. Kusakabe also hesitated minutely, earned a glare from Hibari, and left discreetly.

It was only Mukuro and Hibari left in the large echoing living room, warm from the bright sunlight, but also at once chilly with the silence. Mukuro still wore the maddening smile on his face, and Hibari's expression appeared more irritable by the second.

Eyes roving over the dark hair reflecting the rays of light coming in the window, Mukuro wondered why he considered Hibari differently. Humans were just tools, insignificant. But Hibari's relentlessness, fierce determination had at first earned him a grudging respect, especially when he had possessed Hibari in Kokuyo and realised the true extent of his wounds. That body had been completely unusable, and yet Hibari had somehow managed to fight with it.

Then Hibari had gotten stronger and stronger, and Mukuro's respect for him had increased. Yet under his hostility and relentlessness, Mukuro also sensed another side of Hibari and it was this he was determined to dig out from its prickly exterior – just like the bristly hedgehog. Hibari was indeed something different.

These thoughts in mind, Mukuro took one step closer.

"One step closer and I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, tone hostile, speaking for the first time.

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed and smiled wider, "Bite me all you wish."

Mukuro took another step closer as Hibari's gaze dropped and he glared at the ground but said nothing further. Their shoulders now brushed together as the taller Mukuro looked down at Hibari, who still avoided his gaze, averting his attention elsewhere.

"Hmm."

Mukuro bent his head and placed his cheek against Hibari's spiky, yet surprisingly soft hair. Hibari glanced upward once as if in surprise, then away again as Mukuro chuckled softly, his cheek still pressed against Hibari's hair.

Noticing that he had still not yet been bitten to death, Mukuro took the initiative and raised his hands from their relaxed state, reaching around Hibari and stepping forward until they were in an intimate embrace. Hibari did not move and simply closed his eyes.

For the first time, the silence was not cold, and seemed peaceful, tranquil, as they stood there together in that embrace. They were warm, the arms that engulfed Hibari. It almost felt right, being there like that, but Hibari suddenly remembered just who was embracing him.

Hibari abruptly pushed away from the wall and brutally flung off Mukuro's arms.

"Do that again and I'll bite you to death." Hibari bit out coldly, turned swiftly on his heel and left through the slightly opened double doors.

Mukuro, standing alone in the large room, stood and smiled in his customary way, gazing out the window as Hibari strode over to his subordinate and away. Kusakabe muttered apologetically to the other guardians and ran to catch up. As Mukuro's eyes followed Hibari's departure, they held no hurt from his rejection.

Try as he might, Hibari couldn't hide his true feelings, and Mukuro had glimpsed them in the few short moments they had been in that intimate embrace. But perhaps neither of them would get past their pasts. Perhaps there was too much history between them. But however it ended, Mukuro only hoped he would be the one to unravel Hibari from his spiny defences.

"Kufufu." The air filled with Mukuro's chuckle, as he turned from the window with a swish of his coat and went to join the other guardians outside.


End file.
